Me, myself and them
by Luna14
Summary: Godric is alive and living with Eric. Sookie has broken up with Bill. This is the story of how she gets over him and gets involved with Eric and Godric. Eventual Eric/Sookie/Godric pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think; good and bad!  
>Set after Season 3 of True Blood: Eric has already left after dropping his bombshell before Sookie confronted Bill about what Eric said. Godric did not die. He is living with Eric and acting as his unofficial deputy and helping out at Fangtasia. I have completely ignored Tara's character as just didn't want her drama. <strong>

Sookie just looked down at the ground as she absorbed what Eric has just told her. She stared at her feet, trying to blink back the tears that came all too easily to her eyes. How could he? All she wanted to do was crumble and curl up in a ball and sob. She raised her head. She would not give him that satisfaction.

She glared at him, looking straight into his eyes. Bill looked surprised.

"Go to hell you bastard." She said her face contorted with anger. She looked around her for something to throw at him. Unfortunately, only her Gran's vase stood near here. That was too precious to waste on Bill.

"Get the hell outta my house!" She yelled at Bill.

He took a step forward, reaching his hand out for hers pleading, "Please Sookie let me…."

Sookie couldn't bear to hear anymore lies come out of his mouth, "No!" She screamed at him to drown out the sound of his voice, "Bill I rescind my invitation. Get outta my house you…" She paused as Bill was literally thrown out of her house. She stomped over to her front door.

"And stay out!" She said to Bill as he lay on his front in the middle of her driveway, looking crumbled and dishevelled.

Sookie looked around her, her eyes red with anger. She didn't know what to do to get rid of it. She settled for screaming and throwing an ugly ornament at the wall. Suddenly, her strength left her and she leant against the wall. She slid down the wall, hitting the floor. She buried her head in her hands and let the tears she had managed to hold back fall.

How long she stayed like that she didn't know. After crying so hard for so long, Sookie fell asleep out of simple exhaustion. Fortunately her sleep was dreamless. She didn't think she could deal with another Eric dream or Bill dream or any other dream for that matter.

She woke feeling refreshed but with a lead weight settled onto her heart. She looked at the clock. She had an hour before had to be in work. She knew it was safe to move around as the sun was up. No chance of running into ex-vampire boyfriends during the day. Thank goodness for small favours.

On autopilot, Sookie had a shower and got dressed for work. She got in her car and drove slowly to work, her mind somewhere else the entire time. It was a relief to arrive at work.

She walked in and immediately got to work. She threw herself into her work. Arlene looked at her strangely as Sookie wasn't in the chatty, happy mood she normally was. Seeing the strain on Sookie's face that, Arlene thought she'd just had another problem with the 'vampires'. Arlene didn't ask. She didn't want to know. Sam seemed to know that Sookie wouldn't want to talk about it either.

Sookie ended up working a double shift as one of the girls phoned in sick. She didn't mind. It took her mind off her own problems as she dealt the customers. Sam did ask her if she would work till closing but Sookie refused. She didn't want Bill to come and find her.

As soon as Sam let her go, Sookie drove home as fast as she could, keeping an anxious eye on the sun. She made it, barely, into her house before the sun set. She ran around the house, closing windows and curtains and locking her front and back door. She put her TV on as loud as it would go and sat in living room with her fingers in her ears. She didn't want to know if Bill came looking for her and she didn't want to know if he didn't. Eventually, Sookie felt her eyes grow heavy. She lay down on her back, her fingers still in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut.

She stayed like that until sleep came an hour later to take her.

The next week followed the same routine. She worked all day and hid all night. Sam had managed to pluck up his courage and had asked her what was wrong. She just told him that Bill had broken up with her. He asked why. Sookie told him that Bill was a liar. The look on her face warned Sam not to go any further.

One morning, roughly three weeks after Sookie had kicked Bill out of her house; Sookie woke up and stared at the ceiling. Sam had insisted on giving her the day off. He said that she had been working way too hard and deserved some time to herself which was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She didn't want to think. Work had been her distraction. Her solace. She had no idea what she was going to do today without it. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Ten past twelve. She'd slept half the day away already. That thought cheered up and she slowly got up.

Five hours later, Sookie was bored. She'd got dressed, ate. She'd cleaned the house and had gone shopping. She had already made and eaten her tea. It was only ten past five. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

She looked around her. She sighed and flopped down on the couch. She needed a drink. Sookie frowned. She wasn't going to Merlotte's. Sam would kill her. There was always Fangtasia. It was the only other bar where she knew people really. Well not exactly people but still. Even vampires who disliked her were a better option than her own company at this point. Sookie nodded to herself.

Looks like she was going to Fangtasia tonight.

She got dressed after having a long hot shower - choosing a black mini dress which an extremely low-cut back. She put her hair in a ponytail and added some of her Gran's sparkly ear-rings. She left her neck bare. She put her make-up on and pulled on some 3 inch heels. She usually wasn't comfortable in heels but tonight she made an exception.

She rang a cab not planning to be sober enough to drive home. On the way, she arranged a lift back when the bar closed at four in the morning. The driver said to call early if she wanted. He had heard of Fangtasia and was slightly worried about Sookie going there alone. Sookie could hear his thoughts wondering why a nice girl like her was going to a place like that. Sookie rolled her eyes and could barely civil thank him for his warning to be careful.

Sookie got to Fangtasia an hour after it had opened. The vampire on the door recognised her and let her in, figuring she had business to do with Eric. That was the furthest thing from her mind.

Sookie headed straight to the bar and ordered a vodka shot which she downed in one gulp. The barman gave her another and another. After three straight shots, Sookie ordered a gin and tonic. She wanted to get drunk but not incapacitated. Not a good idea in a vampire bar.

Holding her drink in her left hand, Sookie looked around the bar. She couldn't see Pam or Eric anywhere which was unusual. Usually one was visible on duty on the floor. She looked for Godric too, remembering he had accompanied Eric back but failed to spot him as well.

Ah well. Sookie shrugged mentally. She wasn't here for company. She was here for the vodka and gin. She sat on a bar stool and sipped at her drink. She had been here often enough on business for Eric that nobody bothered here. They just thought she was waiting for Eric. The bartender kept an eye on Sookie's drink and made sure it never dipped below the half way line.

Halfway through the night, when Sookie had already had three vodka shots and two gin and tonics, Eric walked in with Pam and Godric at his side. Sookie could feel the pleasant buzz of the alcohol in her system. She glanced up and saw them arrived but paid them no attention. She wasn't interested tonight.

They spotted her straight away. She downed the rest of her drink unaware of their eyes on her, snapped her fingers and another appeared like magic before her.

Eric frowned. He had never seen Sookie drink like that before. She obviously hadn't recovered from Bill's bombshell. Whatever. That was a problem for another day.

The threesome headed towards Eric's office, talking to each other urgently but quietly in Swedish so no one could understand. The vampires in the bar picked up the grim vibe coming from their sheriff but ignored it. He wasn't the friendliest of people after all.

Sookie had a sudden attack of nausea. Too much alcohol on a near empty stomach. She stood and, wobbling slightly, headed towards the ladies. She only just made it in time. She spent twenty minutes hurling in the bathroom before mercifully it stopped. Sookie had never been drunk before.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

She stood up and wiped her chin with some toilet roll. She splashed some water in her face and washed her hands. She dried her face off and then started to reapply her make-up. When she was done, she stared at herself in the mirror. She still felt like crap. Drinking hadn't helped, besides distracting her for a couple of hours. It was time to go home. She took her cell phone from her pocket and ordered her cab. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Deeming herself presentable, she walked out into the bar. The cab was going to be at least half an hour so she headed to the bar to get a glass of water. The bartender smiled at her when she asked for water and provided it in a vodka glass. He winked at her. She smiled weakly. She downed the glass three times. It really helped settle her stomach.

Pausing before drinking the fourth glass, she glanced at the throne. Eric was sitting there with Godric next to him. She had thought she could feel someone's eyes on her. He beckoned her towards him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She downed her glass of water shoving it at the bartender. Eric could probably smell the difference between water and vodka. She chucked some money on the bar before walking over to Eric. She wanted to get this over and done with quickly.

"Yes Eric?" Sookie said sarcastically as she stopped in front of him.

He didn't reply straight away, taking in her outfit.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Eric. What do you want?"

She didn't have the patience to deal with his bullshit tonight.

He smiled sexily at her. "Nice dress."

"Yes," Sookie answered honestly, "It is."

That surprised Eric. He was expecting Sookie to tell him off and to stop looking at her like that.  
>Godric felt his child's surprise. This human fascinated him for some reason. Godric flashed back to the rooftop. He remembered Sookie's long impassioned plea for her to stay alive. When that had failed to stop him. Sookie had called him a selfish bastard and told him to get a bloody clue. She certainly had spunk this human.<p>

"How much have you drunk this evening Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Before you arrived, I had three shots and two gin and tonics. After," Sookie shrugged her shoulders, "Lost count."

"You look remarkable sober if you have drunk that much." Godric remarked.

Sookie turned to look at him. "I think the bartender watered my drinks down a bit." She certainly wasn't going to let them know she'd thrown her drinks back up.

"So what do you want Eric?" She asked him, dragging his attention away from his close inspection of how her dress hugged her body in exactly the right places.

"I need to give you that check for your services in Dallas."

Sookie shrugged, not really caring "Give it me tomorrow night when I'm sober."

And with that she left, Eric and Godric looking after her in astonishment. This was not the Sookie that they knew.

Pam came up to them and summed it up perfectly, "What the hell was that about?"

**Sorry this chapter was a bit slow going. Just wanted to get in all the groundwork. Next chapter heats up a bit . **


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie woke up the next morning and groaned. She felt even worse than last night if that was physically possible. She rang Sam and told him she was sick. He knew she didn't drink so didn't suspect it was a hangover. He told her to get better soon and to ring him tomorrow if she wasn't any better. Sookie rolled over and went straight back to sleep after Sam hung up. She was exhausted.

A tapping on her window got Sookie's attention. She woke up blearily, rubbing her eyes.

The tapping got louder.

Half asleep, Sookie tumbled out of bed and yanked open the curtains. She stared, not believing what she was seeing. Godric and Eric were floating outside of her window. Sookie shook her head.

"Can't you just use the front door like normal people?" She asked them wearily.

Eric answered with a grin, "But then we'd miss the sight of your…" His eyes looked her up and down, "Wonderful bedclothes."

Sookie didn't even have the energy to argue with him.

"Whatever Eric. Go to the front door." She ordered him, yanking her curtains shut. He flew off with a smirk. She walked half way down the stairs before she realised what Eric meant. She froze in shock.

She was only wearing her bra and knickers from the night before. Sookie blushed. She had just talked to Eric in her underwear. Eric was never going to let this go.

Fed up of Eric's teasing, Sookie decided to have some fun of her own tonight. She opened the door, without fetching the dressing gown she had been desperate to hide in just a moment before.

As expected, Eric and Godric were stood there. Eric's grin grew wider as he looked at her.

"Come in." She said wearily to them. She walked off and headed into her kitchen. She quickly made a cup of coffee and grabbed a couple of True Blood's for them as well.

As she walked back into the living room, Godric was sat on her couch while Eric was leaning against the wall. She chucked a True Blood at each of them, before sitting in her Gran's armchair. She curled her legs underneath and took a sip of the coffee. She closed her eyes as she felt the caffeine go through her system. That was better.

She opened her eyes. Both Eric and Godric were staring at him.

"So." She said, "What's the problem this time gentlemen?"

"Nothing Ms Stackhouse." Said Godric.

"Sookie please." I said to him.

I looked at them in confusion, trying to ignore the way Eric was looking at me.

"So why did you come?"

It was their turn to pause and look at Sookie in confusion.

"You invited us." Said Godric at last.

Sookie looked at them. "When? Last night?" she asked them, frowning as she tried to remember.

Last night's events were… hazy.

Eric nodded. "You told us, and I quote, 'to give it you tomorrow night when you were sober'" He smirked at her.

"Give me what?"

"Your cheque in return for your help in Dallas."

Sookie nodded as she finally faintly remembered what had happened.

Eric handed her the cheque. Sookie took it and put it on the table beside her.  
>"Thanks I guess."<p>

Sookie took another sip of her coffee, noting how both vampires had their gaze fixed firmly on her body.

"Anything else?"

Eric and Godric both shook their heads, still staring at her.

"Ok then." Sookie stood up. "Then if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I think I need a shower." Sookie left the room with a smile. She went upstairs and jumped in the shower.

Downstairs, Eric and Godric heard the water go on and looked at each other. Eric had a huge grin on his face. He liked this new Sookie. Godric was bemused. He looked at his child indulgently. Eric was enjoying himself already. Godric settled back into the couch. This evening was going to be… interesting.

**Didn't heat up as much as I planned but never mind. Please review! I want to know what you like and dislike before I finish the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Loved reading them all and hope you keep posted on what you like/dislike.  
>Also just realised I forgot something for the last 2 chapters:<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! **

In the shower, Sookie's thoughts were racing. She couldn't believe she had just done that! She breathed deeply to calm her racing heart down. She washed her hair deep in thought, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. It had been fun though. She'd never acted like that in her entire life! She giggled, and then slapped a hand across her mouth remembering about vampire hearing.

Downstairs, Eric and Godric exchanged a look as they heard Sookie's laughter.

Sookie got out the shower. Ten minutes of hot water and thinking time and she had a plan.

She dried herself off, wrapped a towel around her body, tying it tightly. She picked up another towel and started to dry her hair. Breathing slowly, she glanced at the door. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. She walked in the living room, still towel drying her hair. Eric and Godric stared at her. She winked back. She walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She popped her head back into the living room, interrupting (to her ears) the silent conversation going on between Godric and Eric. They stopped quickly when they saw her, looking faintly guilty.

"Want another true blood boys?" Sookie asked.

Godric shook his head slowly. Sookie glanced over at Eric.

"No thanks." He said still staring at her.

"Suit yourselves." Sookie said with a shrug as she went back into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

She came back a moment later and settled back into the armchair. She blew on her tea to cool in down slightly. Eric and Godric were still staring at her.

"Staring isn't polite boys." Sookie chided them.

"What you're wearing isn't polite." Eric said, his eyes going over her body. The towel left little to the imagination.

Sookie looked confused, "I'm not wearing anything."

"My point exactly."

Sookie pouted, "Fine." She stood up and placed her tea on the table, "If it makes you feel that uncomfortable, I will go upstairs and put some clothes on. "

She walked over to the stairs.

"I never figured you for a prude Eric." She said, glancing over her shoulder before continuing up the stairs. She heard the sound of Godric's laughter. She allowed herself a wicked smile. This was going better than she'd thought.

Eric looked slightly stunned.

It made Godric laugh even more.

"That girl is teasing you Eric." He said, deeply amused.

"She has never acted like this before." Eric said, letting his face become as blank as usual.

"Breaking up with Bill obviously did her the world of good." Godric remarked, "I like this girl. She's got spunk."

He glanced at his child, "Which she'll need to keep you in line."

Eric looked at his maker, eyebrow raised. Godric shrugged.

"It's true. She will."

They heard the sound of Sookie's footsteps on the stairs. They paused, wondering what outfit she would have put on. They were to be disappointed.

Sookie appeared wearing her fluffy teddy pyjamas that Jason and her Gran had bought her as joke when she turned eighteen. She was even wearing the teddy slippers that matched it. She had drawn the line at actually carrying a teddy downstairs with her although she had considered it.

"Better?" She asked Eric, spinning round on the spot.

Every inch of her was covered. Even the sleeves hid most of her hands as they were slightly too long for her.

Eric scowled. This was not what he had in mind when she had gone upstairs to change.

Sookie put her hands on her hips, "I can't win with you Eric! You disapprove of me not wearing anything; you disapprove of me wearing my pyjamas which I only put on for you!" Sookie threw her hands dramatically in the air. "Jeez!"

She flopped down on the couch next to Godric. She looked at her, "Has he always been this much trouble?"

Godric nodded, smirking slightly at the look on his child's face, "Always. From the moment I turned him."

Sookie angled her body towards Godric and away from Eric, "Tell me more." She purred at him. She focused her entire attention on Godric, completely ignoring Eric. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like that.

Godric launched into a long and interesting story of all the scrapes Eric had gotten himself into over a thousand years. Sookie laughed until tears were pouring down her face.

Eric's face got grimmer and grimmer as the stories went on.

During Godric's particularly amusing account of how Eric had managed to get himself engaged to another vampire in Australia without knowing it and how he fled the country immediately when he found out and that he still cannot go back for fear of being forced into marrying her, Eric stood up.

"Are you done yet?" He demanded wanting to end the humiliation.

Godric considered it, cocking his head to one side. "Erm, nearly. I haven't covered the last two centuries yet. " He looked at Sookie, "Although I feel you would have to ask Pam about them. I haven't seen much of Eric for the past two centuries."

"I can't imagine why." Eric said under his breath loud enough for Sookie to hear.

Godric shot his child a look while Sookie laughed. Eric had been extremely stupid and troublesome for most of the past thousand years.

Sookie looked at Eric for the first time in a couple of hours.

"And you said I was a trouble magnet." She said, barely managing to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Eric growled at her. "Can we leave yet?" He asked Godric, scowling.

Godric shook his head slowly, enjoying the look of frustration on Eric's face.

"Not yet my child. This is the most fun I've had in the past couple of decades."

Eric hissed in frustration and sat down in the armchair. He folded his arms and glared at Godric and Sookie.

They ignored her and Godric launched into another story.

Eric groaned – would the embarrassment ever end?

**The awesome response from you all intimated me slightly so I took ages before deciding which way to go in this chapter. I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Loving hearing your thoughts and comments. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. Don't get used to the quick updates though – I have some exams coming up so the gap between posts will widen!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters in my story! **

No the embarrassment would not end. Eric sat ignored in the corner as Godric regaled Sookie with stories of his past behaviour. Sookie of course was finding the entire thing hilarious. Eric looked at them sourly. He was not used to being ignored. He was used to people hanging round him and begging for his attention. He curled his lip.

Godric noticed but ignored him. As childish as it was, Godric was enjoying being the centre of attention. Sookie was hanging off his every word. True, he was talking about Eric, but this was the most attention anyone had paid him since he had retired from being sheriff of Dallas.

Sookie had forgotten all about Eric. All of her attention was absorbed by Godric. Her attention had wandered slightly as she stared at him. He seemed flattered by it. She sighed dreamily.

Godric trailed off when Sookie sighed.

"Am I boring you Sookie?" He asked her gently.

Sookie looked shocked, "No! No of course not!" She looked upset that he would even think that. "All these stories are really listening. I love hearing about your past." She added as an afterthought, "And Eric's."

Eric growled as he realised he had been diminished to an afterthought. He was not going to stand for this!

He stood up and whirled over to Sookie at vampire speed. He loomed over her threateningly.

"I did not come over here to be ignored!" He said to Sookie angrily.

Sookie sighed. "Eric. I was merely talking to Godric. You could have jumped in at any time. I would have enjoyed hearing some stories about Godric as well."

Eric raised an eyebrow. Ah! An opportunity for revenge! Eric had as many stories about Godric as Godric had about him.

If possible, Godric had gone even paler at the thought of Sookie hearing some of the stories Eric had about him.

"Sookie I'm not sure…." Godric began.

Eric interrupted him smoothly, "Fairs fair Godric. You got the chance to dish the dirt on me. Now it's my turn to dish the dirt on you." Eric's eyes glinted playfully at the thought.

That thought had cheered Eric up. He was going to have Sookie's undivided attention. He was going to make sure he spun it out longer than Godric had. He quickly ran through their long history in his mind wondering which story to start with.

Sookie yawned. She looked at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Whoa. Look at the time. You two better get going or you won't make it back to Shreveport before dawn."

Eric reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately Sookie was right. If they stayed any longer, they would get caught by the sun.

Sookie turned towards Eric, "You'll just have to come back tomorrow night to tell me those stories." Eric smiled.

Sookie turned to Godric, "You will come too?"

Godric smiled happy to be included, "Of course I will. It will be a pleasure to come back to your lovely home."

Sookie smiled back at him, "It will be a pleasure to have you." She said sincerely.

Sookie could tell Eric was getting annoyed at being ignored again so she turned towards him and said, "And I guess it wasn't such a pain having you in the house Eric."

That was the biggest compliment Sookie had ever given Eric. Actually, it was the only compliment Sookie had ever given Eric.

He smiled at her. He moved closer towards her and slowly intertwined his hand with hers. Sookie didn't move. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned towards her and whispered softly in her ear.

"I hope you will dress up for me tomorrow night; hopefully without the towel." He leaned back and winked at her.

Sookie opened her mouth but before she could say anything Eric covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh!" Eric said, "Don't ruin a lovely evening." He winked at her and disappeared out of the door.

Sookie shook her head in annoyance at Eric. He always knew how to turn the tables on her. She was just surprised that it taken this long.

Sookie jumped in surprise when she realised that Godric was standing next to her. She recovered quickly.

"He does like to make a memorable exit." remarked Godric shaking his head in affection.

Sookie smiled, "Well that's Eric all over." She looked at Godric, "Thank you for coming tonight Godric, I really enjoyed it."

Sookie paused then leaned forward and kissed Godric on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" Sookie asked hopefully.

Godric nodded, taken by surprise by the kiss. "I will see you tomorrow."

Godric left quickly, shutting the door gently behind him.

Eric was waiting for him just outside the house.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Eric asked Godric, a playful smile playing around his lips.

Godric looked seriously at Eric, "Her lips are incredibly soft and smooth."

Godric sighed, "I am looking forward to tomorrow night."

Godric looked up at the sky. "We need to hurry. Dawn is approaching."

Sookie watched as they both blurred and shot off into the lightening darkness.

Never mind Godric - she was looking forward to tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Hope you like it! Redid this chapter a couple of times and still not completely happy with it. Please let me know what you think – any improvements?  
>Also sorry it's so short but this chapter was really hard to write<br>Thanks to 'My Universe' who gave me an idea – hope you like it. **

Sookie watched as night fell. She smiled. She looked at her watch. They would be here in under half an hour unless they stopped at Fangtasia first.

She took another look at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Godric would approve. She knew Eric definitely would. She took another look. She nodded, happy. She tied her dressing gown in a bow at the waist.

She spent at least ten minutes completing her make up. Her transformation was complete. Eric had requested she dressed up, so she had. She just hoped it wasn't a little too much too soon.

The knock on the door startled her. She looked at her watch. They were early. She ran downstairs as quickly as possible eager to see them. She yanked open the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

Godric smiled at her, "Eric could not wait to get his revenge for all those embarrassing stories I told about him the other night and I could not wait to see you."

Sookie smiled. Godric was way too sweet.

Eric was looking at her disappointed, "I thought you were going to dress up for me tonight."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Come in you two."

Only when they were both sat down with a warmed up true blood in their hands did Sookie speak again.

"I promised you I would dress up but I didn't say you could see what I dressed up as." Her eyes glinted with mischief.

Eric growled at that.

Godric merely smiled. He knew how much enjoyment Sookie was getting out of teasing Eric. What he didn't realise is that Sookie was enjoying teasing him too.

"Do you not want to see what I'm wearing Godric?" Sookie asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"You look beautiful no matter what Sookie." was Godric's answer.

Sookie inwardly frowned at that. It was all the encouragement she needed to take off her dressing gown and reveal the outfit underneath.

It was definitely a Pam-inspired outfit. Godric and Eric stared at her. It was being to become a bit of a habit for them. She was wearing a skin tight mini black leather dress. It had diamond shaped cuts all over it, showing her bare flesh beneath the leather. Sookie was showing off a lot of skin tonight.

Godric and Eric loved it.

"You look fantastic." said Godric, his eyes roaming all over her.  
>Eric nodded in agreement.<p>

"Why thank you boys." Sookie said in her sex kitten voice.

Godric and Eric blurred and were suddenly standing either side of her, Godric on her right and Eric on her left.

"I don't know if you noticed Sookie," Eric opened his mouth and let her see his fangs. "But we aren't children." He kissed her neck, letting his fangs scrape her skin.

He pulled away resisting the temptation as Sookie's heartbeat increased.

Godric stroked Sookie's arm with the back of his hand. "No," He said, "We certainly are not."

He looked Sookie up and down, "Do you have any idea?" He asked Sookie, pausing to kiss the opposite side of her neck to Eric. "How sexy you look tonight?"

He kissed Sookie's neck again, letting her feel his fangs against her skin this time. He lingered, feeling her pulse increase, before pulling away.

Sookie looked at him, her eyes wide.

She managed to pull herself together, "Do you have any idea?" She asked them. She paused, they both leaned forward slightly, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"How irritating the both of you are?" She gave them both a push. They obeyed her and moved away a couple of inches.

Sookie sat down. "I thought it was your turn to tell the stories tonight Eric."

Eric grinned. Sookie had distracted him. He looked at Godric.  
>"I thought I'd start with how Godric got himself tied up in a human's basement in the 1800s."<p>

Godric closed his eyes and shook his head. "Do you have to tell that story?" He asked Eric. He managed to keep the note of pleading out of his voice.

Eric seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded. "Yes I really do."

"Great." Godric lay down on the couch and pulled a cushion over his head. "Wake me up when it's over."

Sookie smiled at him. He was acting remarkably human these days. She was obviously rubbing off on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter – Sorry took so long to post the next chapter - personal stuff to deal with. Hope you like. As always, review and let me know what you think!**

If Godric hadn't been a vampire, Sookie would have truly thought that he fell asleep during Eric's stories about him. Even during one particularly humiliating story about him, a harem and a thorn bush that had her in gales of laughter; he remained a silent, immobile white statue.

After a few hours of Eric's stories, Sookie began to worry about Godric. He still hadn't moved. Was something wrong? Sookie started sneaking glances at him. Eric noticed and his eyes narrowed. He disliked losing his audience. Godric's lips twitched.  
>Good to know that he was alive.<p>

"You alright Godric?" Sookie asked him. Godric smiled wide. Eric looked annoyed.  
>"Or are you still sulking?" Sookie asked. That wiped the smile off Godric's face and put one on Eric's.<p>

Godric slowly sat up and stared at me.

"I am over 2000 years old. I do not sulk."  
>"Yes you do."<br>"No I don't."  
>"Then why were you lying on a couch, not moving, not talking, not doing anything while Eric told me all about you?"<p>

He had no answer to that.

Sookie smiled, "I thought so." Sookie stood and promptly fell over. Her right foot had fallen asleep. The vampires laughed at her.

"I thought you were supposed to be super fast and you couldn't have caught me before I fell?" Sookie raised her eyebrows and shook her head at them, ignoring their laughter. "You're not the vampires I thought you were."

Their faces became blank. Sookie suddenly thought that maybe she had just crossed a line. When you insult a man about his manhood, he gets mad at you. When you insult a vampire about his vampireness (?- Is that what you'd call it? Sookie thought), he gets quietly furious. They were actually starting to scare her. And not in a good way. Sookie was seriously considering revoking their invitations and when Eric started to move towards her she did just that.

"." Sookie said so fast the words scrambled together.

They flew out of the door as the mysterious forces that controlled their entry in and out of house did their work. Sookie caught the surprised look on Godric and Eric's faces as they were forced out of her house. They weren't expecting that. When they were gone, Sookie sat on the floor and let out the breath she had been holding in. She had managed to forget how dangerous vampires could be. The blank look on Godric's and Eric's faces had reminded her. She had felt safe with them. She had let her guard down. This was a reminder that she wasn't as safe as she thought she was. She didn't know them as well as she needed to. Sookie didn't know what they wanted. She shouldn't trust them as much as she does. She already knew that Eric was an excellent manipulator. Sookie couldn't bear it if he was manipulating me, especially if Godric was helping him. It hurt just to think about it.

Sookie stood up and walked over to the door to shut it. They were outside on the porch. Godric zoomed as close to her as the barrier that prevented him from entering the house would allow. Sookie knew he couldn't get it, but that didn't stop her from flinching and taking a couple of steps back. She didn't want to be that close to him. Eric watched her reaction in silence. Godric's eyes were pleading with Sookie to look at him but she averted my eyes. Sookie couldn't look at him. She knew she had overreacted but she couldn't forget why she had. As much as Sookie wanted to believe she was, she didn't think she was completely safe with them. Not yet anyways.  
>Eric stepped forward. Sookie tensed up, and watched him warily from the corner of her eye.<p>

They noticed. Eric put his hand on Godric's shoulder. Godric nodded sadly, and they walked away slowly at human speed. Sookie watched them leave, not relaxing even when they were gone from sight. She knew that didn't mean anything. They could be still out there. She sighed and closed the door. I walked up the stairs, but paused. She hesitated, before saying out loud, "I overreacted. I know. But I did it for a reason." She didn't know if they could still hear her, but it made her feel better just to say it outloud. Bill wasn't that long ago in the past. She couldn't forget what he had done to her. And she knew that Eric had done worse things than Bill had, just not to her. Then Sookie thought one word that she wished she take back as soon as it appeared in her mind.

Yet.

**This isn't what I had originally planned but I thought I was giving them too smooth a ride - I don't think that Sookie would forget what Bill had done to her so she's having some trust issues with the vampires left in her life. Let me know what you think :-)**


	7. NOTE

**Note:- Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had lots and lots of important exams and my grandma has been given the all clear from her doctor. She's cancer-free! :D **

**My last exam is late next week so I'm planning (hopefully!) to post soon after that.**

**And I am finally eligible to be a Beta! So if you need or know someone who wants a Beta, send me a message **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little filler chapter :- ) **

When Eric awoke that night, he discovered that Godric hadn't slept at all. He was old enough to be able to deal with one day's lost sleep so Eric wasn't too worried about that. What was worrying him was the blank look on Godric's face.

Godric turned his head towards and said, "She was afraid of us. She…" His voice trailed off and he stared at his hands. He didn't understand what he had done.

Eric frowned. "To be honest, neither do I." He sat down on the bed next to Godric. "But I plan to find out."

Godric shook his head instantly, "NO!" He ordered, "We will leave her alone for a couple of nights. Do not visit her Eric! I will make it an order if I have to."

The look on Godric's face made Eric agree.

"Fine. We will visit her again together in a couple of nights only if you promise to sleep between now and then." Godric nodded, compromising.

Eric grunted in satisfaction, "I've been neglecting my bar anyway." He stood up and made his way out into the bar. He spotted Pam. He called her over to him softly. He ran into his office, scribbled down a note and handed it to her. She looked at it, and then folded it up and put it in her pocket. She looked up at him and nodded in understanding.

"I want the night off tonight Eric. I've been here ALONE and the vermin are irritating me."

Eric growled, "Fine – but only because I don't want to listen to your whining."

She pulled a face at him for that one. She raced out of the door, scaring the vermin on the way out.

Sookie groaned as she lowered her aching body into the bath. She leaned back, wincing as her muscles protested. She stirred the water, playing absentmindedly with the bubbles. Her eyes began to lower as the hard day of work begin to catch up with her.

"Hello Sookie."

Sookie opened her eyes and stared at the vampire sitting on her toilet.

"Hello Pam." She said tiredly. She closed her eyes again. "What do you want?"

She smirked, "Oh I'm just enjoying the sight of you in amongst those bubbles. I don't suppose you want some company?"

Sookie didn't even bat an eyelid. "My bathtub is only big even for one – me."

"I'm sure I could squeeze in if you didn't mind the crush."

Sookie opened her eyes and sighed, "I guess I should have asked what Eric wants then since I assume he's the reason why you are here."

The smirk was wiped off Pam's face instantly.

"Yes." She said, "I'm curious to know what you did to upset them."

"Stay out of it Pam." Sookie warned her.

"Can't." She answered breezily, "Eric asked me to come here. He even gave me a note so Godric wouldn't overhear him. Here. Read it." She handed it to her.

Sookie unfolded it and read it:-

_Pam,  
>Find out what upset Sookie last night. Godric did not sleep. He is worried as am I. Do not tell Godric and do not return without Sookie's reason. <em>

It was short and to the point. Maybe he was worried.

"Well?" Pam looked at her, an eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for an answer.

"They went all 'vampireie' on me." Sookie paused and blushed, "This is all happening so soon after Bill and last night it got to me. I was reminded that I shouldn't trust vampires and I overreacted. I know I did and I'm sorry I did. I just need a little time to get over Bill and used to them. I want a gentleman who will treat me nice after what Bill did. Is that too much to ask?"

Pam watched Sookie, the expression on her face unreadable. Finally she nodded. "I guess I can understand that." She said, her voice sounding uncertain. She wasn't used to connecting to her 'inner human'. Just the thought of it had the power to make her shudder.

"Tell them to come and visit me tomorrow night."

Pam nodded and stood to leave.

"Pam," Sookie called. "Tell them that I'm looking forward to it."

With a quick smile of approval, Pam disappeared.

Sookie sank back into the bubbles with half a smile.

**As always, please review and let me know what you think :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**As a treat :) and to say sorry for being sooooo long in posting another chapter, I'll be posting another really soon :)  
>I have half a day at college so will be writing then instead of doing any work ;P <strong>

As the sunlight shone brightly into her room, Sookie groaned and flung a hand over her eyes. She blinked blearily and pushed herself up with her arm. She looked around the room, still not fully awake. The sunlight was streaming brightly through her window. She had forgotten to shut her curtains last night. Her shoulders slumped as she caught sight of the clock. It was only three o'clock. Eight hours sleep. Grumbling, she got up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

As she washed her hair, she thought about Eric and Godric. She thought about her overreaction last night. She really needed to get over that… and quickly. They weren't Bill. They were so sweet… in a vampire's way. They really liked her. A fleeting doubt entered her mind. 'Or they are just possessive. They don't want anyone else to have what they regard as 'theirs'.' The stray thought made Sookie frown. Deep down, she wasn't sure how she felt about them or how much she trusted them. Eric hadn't exactly proved himself to be the most trustworthy of people and Godric… well she barely knew him! She had no idea if she could trust him, especially as he is Eric's maker.

As Sookie washed the last of the soap out of her hair, she sighed. It really was a total mess. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. 'Enough of this!' She suddenly thought. The sun was shining, and she was actually awake during the day! Time for some serious sunbathing. She grabbed her bikini and smothered her skin in sun cream. She seized her beach towel and ran down the stairs and outside.

She paused as she felt the sun kiss her skin for the first time in so long. She smiled. She had missed its warmth. She laid her towel on the grass and laid down on it. She closed her eyes. She set her alarm on her phone in case she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, her phone buzzed. Sookie turned the alarm off and turned over onto her back. She undid the string of her bikini so she wouldn't get a white tan line across her back. She folded her arms in front of her and laid her head on them. The sun was lowering in the sky now, but Sookie still didn't want to move. It was still warm. She closed her eyes and yawned. She snuggled down against her towel.

Sookie could feel someone stroking her hair. She smiled sleepily. It felt good. She moved, and cuddled up closer to whoever was stroking her hair. She was waking up extremely slowly tonight.

Sookie suddenly realised that she was far too comfortable. There was no way she was lying outside on the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and looked up. Godric's face looked back at her.

"Hello, Sookie." He said.

Sookie blinked. Was she dreaming? She looked around. She was in her living room on her couch. Her head was in Godric's lap. Her legs were…. That didn't feel like her couch. She raised herself up slightly and saw Eric sitting at the other end of the couch, her legs going across his lap.

Ok. Sookie lowered her head back down and closed her eyes as she tried to make sense of the frankly weird situation that she had just found herself in. Godric and Eric must have come over when they had risen for the evening. They had found her outside after falling asleep when she had been sunbathing. And then she had ended up, them on the couch, her lying on them. Nope. Still weird.  
>She opened her eyes again. Eric was smiling. Sookie groaned slightly. This was not good. She pushed herself up and took her legs off Eric's lap. He relished them unwillingly. She got up slowly, swaying slightly. She didn't say anything; she just head towards the kitchen. She grabbed a ready meal and stuck it in the microwave for five minutes. She munched on a chocolate bar as she waited for the microwave to finish.<p>

Eric and Godric hadn't moved from the couch. They could still see her through the kitchen door.

The microwave beeped. Sookie opened it up and ate the meal straight from its plastic container. She threw it in the bin when she'd finished.

She wiped her mouth with cloth, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then went back into the living room. She sat on the chair opposite the couch so she could see both of them easily.

They were still watching her. She took a swig of the water.

"Hi." She said finally.

"Sleep well?" Said Eric, grinning wickedly at her.

"I didn't even wake up when you moved me, so yes I guess I did." Sookie smiled as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I tied your bikini string for you." Godric offered.

Oh. Ops. "Thanks." Sookie sent him a dazzling smile so she wouldn't blush and go a deep red. She didn't think that she could handle what Eric would say if she did.

"What time is it?" She asked them.

"Half past eleven."

Sookie paused. Sunset was at eightish usually; so they probably got here at half past which might they had been sitting on that couch with her for just under three hours.

"Didn't you get bored?" Sookie asked them, puzzled.

They just looked at her blankly.

She elaborated, "Sitting on that couch with me for what? Like three hours?"

"Two hours, forty- six minutes and twenty-three seconds before you woke up." Godric informed Sookie helpfully.

"Ok – for that long then." She wasn't sure if they were ignoring her question.

"No." said Eric finally.

"Why?"

Eric grinned when she asked. "Because my dear dear Sookie." He said ever so sweetly. "You talk in your sleep."

Sookie froze with horror when he said that. 'Oh my god, what did I say!'  
>She thought '<em>It must have been something or Eric wouldn't be looking at me like the cat that got the cream<em>.'

She looked at Godric. He was smirking too. This was soooo not good.

**Please review and let me know what you think! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Had a bit of problem with uploading so had to delete then reload a couple of times so sorry about that! Please enjoy ;P **

Eric and Godric enjoyed watching Sookie turn a deep bright red as Eric' words sunk in. She looked absolutely mortified. She buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Ok." She refused to look up at either of them. "What did I say?"

"I couldn't possible tell you," Eric said with a wink at Godric, "A gentleman never tells – and that's what you want isn't it Sookie? A gentleman?"

Sookie could have killed him. Throwing her own words back in her face like that. She bite back the sarcastic words that immediately came to mind (_Shouldn't be a problem for you then should it!)_.

"Godric?" She asked, wondering if he would follow Eric's lead on this one.

"Like he says Sookie," Godric said innocently, "A gentleman never tells."

Yes. Yes he would. Now Sookie wanted to kill both of them. Great. Things were improving then.  
>She finally looked up at them.<p>

"What did I say," There was a pleading note in her voice. She bit her lip, waiting for them to answer. It was killing her not knowing.

Godric and Eric exchanged a glance. They were going to have fun with this. It was their turn to turn the tables onto Sookie - plus a little light revenge for over-reacting on them the other night.

"We'll tell you Sookie." Eric said at last.

Sookie's face flooded with relief.

"On a couple of conditions of course." Godric added. Sookie's face froze.

And she thought that Eric was the opportunist out of the two of them!

"What conditions?" She asked him warily.

"First condition is that you have to agree before you know them." Eric said smoothly.

Sookie glared at him. "First tell me how many conditions there are." She countered. She didn't want them to be never-ending.

"Fair enough," said Godric, "Six."

"Ten." Eric countered.

"Eight then," Sookie said firmly. "Ok for eight conditions, one of which is already being used to make me agree to this, I accept." She looked at them. "You have seven conditions left." She raised her eyebrow, waiting for the demands…sorry conditions to start flowing. Nothing. That was a surprise.

"We will tell you something you said after you fulfil each condition and if there is anything left over we will tell everything once all seven conditions are done." Godric said, making it all up as he went along.

As she thought, the boys were going to have fun with this.

"Ok." Sookie said, pretending to sigh but secretly (very very secretly!) looking forward to what they were going to make her do, or agree too. They could be very imaginative when they put their minds to it. After all, together they had over three thousand years of practice.

"First thing you said when we brought you inside was to not drop you," Eric said.

Sookie smiled at that.

"Then when we settled you, you said that Godric was so comfy – better than your pillow."

Sookie blushed. Eric was still smiling; he had more to tell her.

"You also said that my hands were so soft."

Sookie blushed.

"And that was tame compared to what came later." Eric remarked.

Sookie winced. Her first thought had been right. This was soooo not good.

"Do you want to know what the next condition is my love?" asked Godric grinning widely.

**Ok. I have seven conditions and seven things that Sookie said in her sleep to think of. If anyone has any ideas that they would like me to use, just let me know. I promise I'll use as many as I can.**

**As always, read and review! :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie shook her head, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this," she groaned. She was getting no sympathy from either of them. She sighed, "Go on: tell me condition number two."

Godric and Eric looked at each other silently communicating. Godric nodded then spoke, "You have to come to Fangtasia tomorrow night. We will send you an outfit which you will wear and you must obey us."

Sookie frowned, "Within reason I will obey you – please remember that I'm human and get embarrassed."

Eric smirked but said, "We won't push you too far out of your comfort zone. Baby steps Sookie baby steps."

Sookie looked at the clock. They still had a few hours left, "Any more conditions tonight?"

Godric's eyes sparkled with mischief, "I think we'd like you to kiss us for the rest of the night."

Sookie hid her inner amusement. That was not going to be a problem. The problem was going to be deciding who went first.

"Do you want to flip a coin?" Sookie asked them.

They looked confused. "Why?" Eric asked.

"To decide who I kiss first." Sookie said innocently.

Sookie took their silence as consent. She grabbed her purse and took out a quarter. "Godric you're heads, Eric tails." She flipped the coin.  
>"Heads." She said, "Godric's first." Eric pouted. Sookie hid a smile.<p>

"Come here then Sookie." Godric said, "I don't want to waste any time."

Sookie got up slowly, went over and sat straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. She peppered his neck with kisses, moving further and further up until she reached his lips. Godric had had enough with soft and sweet kisses. He pushed his mouth against hers letting her feel how much he wanted her. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue inside.

Sookie broke the kiss off for a second so she could breath. Godric scowled and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. Sookie pushed herself closer towards Godric wanting to feel his skin. She couldn't think straight as Godric's hands roamed around her body.

It was only when Eric cleared his throat that she remembered that he was there. Godric pulled away from her slowly. It was Sookie's turn to scowl.

"My turn." Eric said. He pulled her onto his lap at vampire speed and carried on where Godric had left off. Eric's kisses were more insistent. He wanted her and had no qualms about showing her how much. It wasn't long before Sookie became light-headed again. Too soon she heard Godric's voice.  
>"My turn."<p>

As she was being passed back over to Godric, Sookie asked, "Is this the vampire's version of pass the parcel?"

"So much more fun don't you think?" Eric smirked as Godric attacked her neck. Sookie moaned softly.

The next hours passed in a blur. At one point Sookie almost fainted from lack of oxygen. They had a few minutes breather after that.

As dawn approached, Sookie broke off their kissing game.

"Your turn," Sookie told them, "What did I say?"

Godric smirked, "You said you never wanted us to stop."

Sookie blushed a deep red.

"See you tomorrow night lover." Eric whispered in her ear before disappearing out of the front door with Godric.

"I can't wait." Sookie said, only slightly sarcastic.


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie was woken up by a knock at the front door. She groaned and thought about just ignoring them and rolling over. She never got enough sleep with the weird hours that she kept. They knocked again. They weren't going to give up. Sookie sighed and got up, cursing silently. She pulled her dressing gown and stomped down the stairs.

She yanked open the door and stared blankly at the delivery guy in front of her,  
>"Yes?" She said impatiently.<p>

"Delivery for Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

"That's me." She answered. She signed the paperwork and he gave her the packages. Three in total.

"Have a nice day!" The delivery guy as he got back into his truck.

_Moody bitch. _He thought.

Sookie rolled her eyes. At least she hadn't given him a tip.

She surveyed the boxes in her living room. She had a feeling she was going to need a cup of coffee to be able to deal with this.

When she opened the boxes ten minutes later, her second cup of coffee in hand, she knew that she had been right.

She held up the… for lack of a better word: dress.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It was scraps of material held together by white lace. The only point in its favour was that it wasn't black. It was red: Eric's favourite colour on her.

Sookie shook her head in disbelief. She laid the dress beside her and quickly opened the other two boxes: shoes and underwear.

Sookie decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. She grabbed the clothes and tried on the outfit upstairs in her bedroom. She took a deep breath and walked to her mirror.

Sookie was speechless. She couldn't believe they had sent this for her to wear. She showed less skin in her bikini! Trying to get past the fact that she was going to be walking around virtually naked all night, she surveyed herself in the mirror.

She did look kinda sexy. It took a lot to drag that confession out of her. She stood up straight and tried to 'own it'. She saw the difference immediately. Bloody hell.

A few hours later, Sookie pulled up outside Fangtasia. She looked at the front door and winced. The place was heaving. This was going to be so embarrassing! She already wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole and she hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

Sookie snapped herself out of it and reminded herself of the promise she had made before she had left the house. If they wanted to play this game, that was fine by her. She would play it back.

She took a few deep breaths trying to slow her racing heart. That was a dead giveaway.

Sookie looked at the door again, trying to catch a glimpse of who was on the door tonight. Strangely, she calmed down when she saw Pam. She knew what to expect from Pam. A little smile played at her lips. Maybe this could be fun after all.

She got out of the car, clutching her purse so tightly her knuckles went white. That was the only visible sign that she was uncomfortable. She strode over to Pam as if this was something she wore every day.

Pam managed to stop the look of surprise from crossing her face when she saw Sookie and her dress for the night. She smiled.

"Sookie don't you just look delicious." Pam licked her lips, looking Sookie up and down.

"Oh aren't you sweet to say so Pam." Sookie gave her a twirl, "When I saw the lace, I just couldn't resist." She winked at her.

Pam escorted her inside, "I can't wait to see their faces when they get a hold of you."

"Bar first Pam. I need a drink."

A buzz went round the room as Sookie entered. Vampires were staring at her openly. Sookie strengthened her mental shields and leant closer to Pam. She was already feeling insecure. She didn't need any help.

Pam took her to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic.

Sookie knew the instant they spotted her. The whole club went silence for a millisecond as they took in the sight before their eyes.

Sookie took a sip of her drink before Pam led her towards the two thrones on the other side of the club. Sookie chatted to Pam the entire way, ignoring the gazes that followed her and the two intense stares of the most powerful vampires in the room. She managed to keep her composure. Just.

"Thanks Pam." Sookie said as Pam delivered her safe and sound to her vampires.

"Evening boys." Sookie said, smiling sweetly. "Do you like my dress?" She twirled slowly letting them drink in the sight of her.

"You look divine little one." Godric said.

Sookie looked confused, "I thought we'd cleared that up Godric?"

"Cleared what up?"

Sookie walked up to him and whispered into his eye, "I'm not so little anymore."

She accidentally of course, brushed her hand against his crotch as she spoke.

**Hey, I hope you like part 1 of Sookie's night at Fantasia. You can thank keysgirl for this update. She reminded me I hadn't posted in over a month. Ops. Sorry. Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for part 2! :-) **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

I have lost my interest in this story and I'm guessing my inspiration won't come back until I get absorbed in the new season of True Blood if then.  
>If anyone would like to take over my story, please send me a message.<br>Sorry guys but thank you for following my story and all the wonderful reviews!

Luna14


End file.
